Levin
by RozenDark
Summary: Kevin Ethan Levin logró su cometido y ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Maxwell Tennyson ya no estaba en su camino, así como había logrado deshacerse del estorboso Blonko. "El hubiera que más anhelaba Kevin Levin, después de haber sido derrotado por Blonko". Kevin x Ben. Omegamerse. Mpreg.


**NOTAS:** **Y con esto, de manera oficial ponemos fin a "Blonko"...**

**En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás, de mi propia autoria. La imagen del capítulo es propiedad de _Dera Fujita_ y la de la portada de mi entera propiedad.**

**Este fic está dedicado a todas esas bellas personitas que esperaron pacientemente a que "Blonko" terminará, pero principalmente a dos lindas personitas :3**

**boldgirl212003****(Porque tú no tienes miedo alguno de corregirme cuando me equivoco y por tener mejor visión que yo, a la hora de corregirme y por supuesto, por tu lindo gesto con tu dibujo, lamento no haberlo utilizado pero prometo compensarte :D).**

**RizAngelicaBadillo**** (Porque sin ti no tendríamos este extra, yo sé perfectamente que tú querías esta versión y al hacer una inocente pregunta, nació este especial. También es mi forma de decir gracias por el lindo fan-art que hiciste :D).**

**Y una advertencia para aquellas personas de mente débil o sensible: la historia tendrá alto contenido no apto para menores, (o al menos ese es el intento). Así que para evitarnos molestias (en caso de que no gusten del lemon o la pareja), les sugiero que nos ahorremos molestias y eviten leer, ya sea la historia o la parte del lemon :D**

**Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

_— ¿Te crees tan poderoso? —preguntó Blonko con sumo trabajo._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Levin sentía un toque ridículo de deja vú en esa pregunta. Obviamente se sentía poderoso, teniendo en cuenta de que la lámpara mágica estaba en sus manos, y que ahora era el hechicero más poderoso y el actual gobernante de Bellwood y por supuesto, que estaba a punto de deshacerse de Rook Blonko. Era más que obvio, que se sentiría poderoso._

_Sin embargo, había algo más, casi como si la pregunta de esa pestilente molestia fuera su sentencia a la ruina._

_— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —exigió saber, mientras apretaba aún más fuerte al mugroso ser—. ¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo! —se jacto presuntuoso. _

_— ¡Eso no es verdad! —le dijo con seguridad._

_— ¿Qué es lo que haces Blonko?, solo vas a meterme en más problemas de lo que has hecho —Danny había entendido el plan de su amigo, así que decidió seguirle la corriente para engañar a ese malvado. _

_—Fue el genio quien te dio el trono real y fue el genio, quien te dio esos poderes. Todo lo que ahora tienes, lo tienes porque fue el genio quien te lo dio, por lo tanto, el ser más poderoso en este mundo, es el genio —Blonko esperaba que Levin cayera en su trampa. _

_Kevin sintió que aquello ya lo había vivido, y que tontamente había caído en esa ruin mentira. Sonrió con maldad, al pensar en algo sumamente mejor._

_Si el genio era el ser más poderoso, solo había que quitarlo del camino, dando paso a su enorme poder. No era tonto, había sentido las presencias de varios intrusos en su palacio, y por alguna razón un tanto ilógica, sentía que estaban allí por el genio, así que si esa era la razón, era hora de que usara las cartas a su favor._

_—Eso es verdad —murmuró con una fingida molestia._

_Blonko y Danny casi podían saborear la victoria, solo faltaba que Levin sentenciara su final de la manera más tonta posible. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban a su favor, no esta vez._

_—Genio, como tercer y último deseo… ¡deseo tu libertad! —_

_Blonko miró con horror a su amigo, y supo de inmediato, que Danny estaba igual de sorprendido, aquello, no debía terminar así, al menos, no en ese momento._

_Danny se vio liberado de su terrible prisión, pero ahora, algo peor le aguardaba, y no solo a él, también a su amigo y a mucha gente inocente. Desesperado y por primera vez en años, Daniel se sintió sumamente frágil, deseando con todas su fuerzas el no haber conseguido su libertad._

_Kevin Levin había ganado, y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo ahora..._

**•**

**•**

**•**

**"El Deseo Cumplido De Levin"**

Dos largos años habían pasado en Bellwood, y aunque de manera económica había mejorado considerablemente, la gente vivía con profundo miedo hacia el Sultán. Hubo grupos de rebeldes, y muchos de ellos trataron de asesinar a Levin, sin embargo, el Sultán era sumamente poderoso más poderoso que años atrás, lo que terminaba en una masacre para aquellos que atentaban en su contra.

Sobre Bellwood, si bien antes estaba algo descuidado, no quitaba el hecho de que era alegre y colorido, pero ahora, los colores rojizos, negro y por supuesto, el dorado del oro, eran los principales dominantes, tanto que la gente solamente podía lucir vestimentas con esos colores. En cuanto al palacio, Levin había hecho grandes cambios, pues incluso las estatuas fueron reemplazadas, tanto en el material como en la forma, se notaba que a Levin le gustaban las serpientes y más si eran hechas de oro.

Y aunque en muchas cosas, hubo beneficios como los variados tratados de paz entre reinos, también hubo bajos demasiado significativos. Blonko por ejemplo, había desaparecido. Nadie sabía nada de él joven Alfa Revonnahgander, casi como si nunca hubiera existido.

En cuanto al ex genio de la lámpara. Danny fue entregado al príncipe Masters el mismo día que había sido liberado, y aunque el Omega se resistió, fue inevitable qué Masters rechazará la oferta: Su Omega, a cambio que dejará Bellwood de manera inmediata y aceptará de manera amable por no decir, bajo amenaza, el tratado de paz. Ese día, Danny abandono Bellwood junto a su Alfa, todo con un gran nudo lleno de arrepentimiento, pero el ex genio, ya nada podía hacer, él ya no tenía ese poder.

Aunque sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que tenía por completo alegre al actual Sultán, era ver a su antiguo jefe haciendo toda clase de trabajos, solo para evitar que lastimara a su adorado nieto. Aunque claro, a Kevin llegó a parecerle aburrido ver al ex Sultán, Maxwell, acabarse poco a poco, así que decidió hacerle una oferta más que gratificante al príncipe: su eterna lealtad, a cambio de la libertad de su abuelo. Obviamente, el Sultán no dejaría a Maxwell con su memoria intacta, pues si él resistió a tanto solo para obtener la lámpara, nada le aseguraba de que el viejo Tennyson no hiciera algo para buscar detenerlo y salvar a su nieto.

Así que ahora, Kevin Levin tenía a ese lindo Omega a su merced, y no había nada que le arruinara sus planes. Y justo ahora, disfrutaba de los placeres que solamente su Omega porque obviamente lo había marcado y lo había obligado a casarse, sabía darle.

—Majestad, un grupo de rebeldes ha estado causando problemas en todo Bellwood…

Levin ni se inmutaba con la repentina entrada de su jefe de guardias. Aunque claro, no es como si hubiera permitido al Omega debajo de la mesa detenerse, porque claro, Ben solamente estaba para complacerlo y darle descendencia, y nada mejor que empezar su día que con la boca de su Omega, brindando todos sus servicios y claro, no hablando para variar.

—Majestad, sobre los rebeldes...

—Levin miró con profundo odio al patético ser frente a su mesa—. Sigues aquí —le dijo severo—. Se supone que tú eres el mejor guardia, no por nada te nombre el jefe, así que dudo que unos cuantos patéticos aldeanos sean demasiado problema.

—Pero señor, aun así, ellos son aldeanos asustados por la pasada guerra con los Morningstar, ¿no podríamos hacerlos sentir más seguros?…

Levin sintió que todo su buen humor se esfumó cual humo. Sin darle tiempo a su Omega, lo jalo de sus castaños cabellos en señal para que parara con su tarea.

El Omega tosió con cansancio nada raro, si llevaba toda la mañana dándole placer a su Alfa, pero poco le importo a Ben, pues el pobre Kineceleran había cavado su propia tumba al debatir de aquella manera al Sultán.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi manera de hacer las cosas? —

El pobre guardia tembló cuando vio que tanto los ojos del Sultán como los del báculo de serpiente centelleaban de un profundo color rojizo.

—Me pregunto, ¿en qué debería convertirte?...

—Por favor Majestad, perdone mi insolencia —pidió arrodillado. Fue un completo estúpido al olvidar por completo lo que el Sultán había hecho con el anterior jefe de guardias.

Ben miraba nervioso y agotado claro está, al pobre guardia y aunque todo en su ser le gritaba dejar la situación pasar, su benevolencia hacia otros seres le hacía negar. Con prisa y mucho trabajo, se puso de pie, para abrazar a su esposo.

—Déjalo Ethan —le pidió sumiso—. Yo creo que a lo que el señor Xeno quiere llegar, es que entre más pronto convenzas a todos en Bellwood de que hay estabilidad, menos rebeldes habrá. Mi Alfa, debes recordar, que el pueblo, también es Bellwood y que algunos temen por sus familias.

El Kineceleran veía completamente nervioso a la pareja real. Solo esperaba que el príncipe Tennyson hubiera convencido al Sultán, o de verdad no volvería a casa para ver a su esposa e hijos.

— ¿Y qué propones cariño?, porque que yo recuerde, hace dos meses pasó exactamente lo mismo, y termine por hacerte caso —Levin miró con desdén a su Omega, esperando que tuviera una buena razón para no castigar a ese insolente.

—Ben bajó la cabeza de manera sumisa, sabía que sería el principal perjudicado, pero temía que algo malo le pasara al guardia—. Mi Alfa, le recuerdo que aún es muy pronto para que las cosas se arreglen, debe recordar que la guerra con los Morningstar fue el principal detonante para que los ciudadanos de Bellwood comenzaran a rebelarse ante su mandato.

El Sultán lo pensó con detalle. La mentada guerra con los Morningstar, era precisamente porque el patético rubio oxigenado que tenían por príncipe, trato de tomar Bellwood y a su Omega por la fuerza. Levin recuerda a la perfección haberles dado una mísera oportunidad, a cambio de su devoción y lealtad, pero Mike Morningstar solo le declaró la guerra, y aun con sus poderes, a Kevin Levin le tomó demasiado erradicar todo acerca de los Morningstar.

—Xeno, asegúrate de llegar a un acuerdo con esos rebeldes, nada fuera de los límites, y de no aceptar, tendrán que encargarse como se debe —ordenó severo.

—Muchas gracias Majestad, le aseguro que se resolverá el asunto con los rebeldes —más que aliviado de haberse salvado, hizo una pronta reverencia, para disponerse a salir.

—Deberías darle las gracias a mi Omega, puesto que te acaba de salvar de ser aniquilado —mencionó con maldad—. Y en cuanto salgas, asegúrate de dar la orden de no interrumpir, porque solo una cosa me pondrá de mejor humor —miró con lascivia a su sumiso Omega, ansiado ya estar dentro de él.

—Sí señor.

El guardia miró con pena al príncipe, pues había sido su culpa en primer lugar. Y ahora el pobre Omega, sufriría las consecuencias de su estupidez.

— ¿En que nos quedamos Omega? —

Ben solamente vio con tristeza, como el Alfa tomaba asiento y sacaba de nueva cuenta su erecto falo. Así que de manera sumisa, se arrodillo, para una vez más, comenzar una felación a su Alfa.

Así era su día a día desde hacía dos años. Levin no dejaba para nada a su Omega, y poco o nada podía importarle, si estaba en su oficina o en la sala del trono, o si alguien entraba con prisa a los lugares. El Sultán no permitía descanso a su Omega.

—Deprisa Omega, sube a mis piernas.

Ben sabía que debía hacer antes de acatar a la orden de su esposo. De manera rápida, se quitó sus prendas inferiores y miró nervioso a su Alfa.

— ¿Qué esperas Ben?, ven y siéntate como se debe —malicioso, señaló su ansioso miembro.

El Omega asintió en silencio, mientras poco a poco, comenzaba a tomar asiento. A sabiendas que su Alfa no movería ni un solo dedo de sus manos al menos no hasta que lo quisiera, con su temblorosa mano, tomó el miembro del Sultán y ya sabiendo de memoria su labor, lo situó justo en la entrada qué lo hacía Omega.

Gimió de sorpresa al sentir como su Alfa tomaba con brusquedad sus caderas y metía su miembro en su interior, todo de una sola estocada.

—Ya te lo he dicho Omega, odio que te tomes tu tiempo —dijo severo—. Ahora muévete como se debe.

Ben asintió nervioso, mientras comenzaba a mecer de arriba hacia abajo su cadera, todo de una manera lenta y desesperante para él, pero no para su Alfa.

—Tu si sabes cómo contentarme mi Omega —mencionó con voz ronca.

Sin embargo, el Omega no respondía, pues sabía que a Levin solamente le gustaba oírlo gemir o pedir por más lo último no solía suceder a menudo, y él solamente debía complacer a su Alfa.

Después de unos minutos meciéndose encima de su Alfa, sintió que prontamente terminaría por correrse sin su Alfa haberlo hecho antes, algo que obviamente el Sultán sintió.

—Eso sí qué no, pequeño travieso.

Ben sabía que aquel acto se alargaría demasiado. Nervioso, vio cómo su Alfa tomaba su miembro con su mano brillando.

Aquello siempre sucedía cuando su Alfa se encontraba en celo o cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Kevin hacía uso de sus poderes, para evitar que se corriera y así durar horas haciéndole sufrir por la falta de culminación. Y francamente, Ben no sabía si lo desesperaba que Kevin le hiciera tantas cosas sin permitirle correrse ni una sola vez o que lo llevará al orgasmo múltiples veces, lo que sí sabía, era qué odiaba que aquel Alfa lo hiciera sufrir de una manera placenteramente deliciosa.

—Ahora que no vas a poder terminar, creo que podemos permitirnos ser más creativos.

Ben sintió desesperante, como su Alfa se salía de su ansioso interior y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

—Pon tus manos encima del escritorio y asegúrate de no bajar tu trasero —le ordenó severo.

Y el Omega acato la orden, de manera inmediata. Prontamente, Ben sintió a su Alfa entrar más brusco que antes.

Y justo cuando pensó que su Alfa no podía ser más salvaje, comenzó a arremeter su humedecido interior, de una bestial manera. Ben solamente podía gemir desesperado, más cuando sintió como su Alfa terminaba en su interior, sin permitirle a él llegar al orgasmo por completo.

—Alfa~… Por favor~…

A Levin poco le importó el cansancio del Omega, así que salió de su interior una vez más, solo para sonreír satisfecho al ver su semilla resbalar espesa por las piernas de su esposo.

—Nada de eso Omega, así que muévete, que me apetece volver a la silla.

El Omega mordió su labio inferior al ver como el Alfa regresaba a su asiento. Así que sabiendo su labor, hizo lo mismo que en un principio, con la diferencia de que ahora el Alfa, procuraba moverse de manera brusca, mientras tocaba su pecho y movía su miembro, como si no tuviera suficiente con no poder llegar al orgasmo.

—Se lo suplico mi Alfa~… —el Omega incluso trato de quitar la mano de su esposo de su desesperado miembro.

—Aun no me he saciado como se debe —respondió Levin sin tapujo.

Si había algo que al Sultán le encantaba, era hacer sufrir a ese Omega suyo.

Justo por eso, ahora se aseguraba de meter de una manera profunda su falo y no permitía al Omega seguir con el ritmo rápido que había ejercido antes.

—Vamos Omega, clama por más —ordenó con voz ronca.

El príncipe solamente asentía ante el mandato de su Alfa. Aun si sentía todo su cuerpo febril y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas llenas de placer, había aprendido a la mala que siempre debía hacer caso a su Alfa.

—Por favor Alfa~… Deme más~...

Levin sintió su lívido crecer aún más, y sabía perfectamente que lo que venía era su nudo, así que su sonrisa se agrandó aún más al saber que con eso, habían más probabilidades de que su Omega quedara en cinta.

—Te daré lo que quieres Omega.

El príncipe sintió a su Alfa entrar con más fuerza que antes, incluso podía sentirlo más profundo. Y sabiendo a la perfección lo que se venía, trató de impedirle que siguiera haciéndolo. Ben sabía que su Alfa terminaría por anudar en su interior, así como sabía que entre más profundo quedará el nudo, había altas probabilidades de quedar embarazado.

El solo hecho de saber que tendría al hijo de aquel Alfa, le aterraba, no solo porque temía por el futuro de ese bebé, también por las abrumadoras sensaciones que el Alfa le brindaba, no solamente a la hora del coito, también en su vida.

—Ya no más Alfa~… —le pidió con desespero.

Aquella petición sin duda alguna hizo enojar al Sultán, pues no evitó en darle a su Omega un apretón demasiado fuerte a su miembro. Levin se regocijo al ver las lágrimas de su Omega, mientras este comenzaba a brincar a la par de sus embestidas.

—Así me gusta Omega, ahora, ruega por más —con malicia le ordenó aquello, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de aquella agónica masturbación, su Omega parecía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

El Omega como pudo, lo viro a ver suplicante, y aunque deseara responderle que lo dejara. Entre jadeos y gemidos desesperados, acato a la orden de su Alfa.

—Deme más~… Deme más Alfa~...

Levin sintió que casi terminaba con esa candente petición, sin embargo, se aguantó como pudo, solamente para obligar a su Omega a darle un fogoso y necesitado beso.

El Omega sentía que se ahogaba, pues su Alfa no le daba tregua alguna con las embestidas y el movimiento que su mano ejercía en su torturado miembro, además de que sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a doler, pues el Sultán le obligaba a tener ese beso, con su otra mano en su castaño cabello.

Solamente lo liberó, para hacer más tortuoso y vergonzoso ese castigo injusto. El Alfa pasó su brazo libre por debajo de sus piernas justo detrás de sus rodillas, solamente para ponerse de pie y hacer que la gravedad hiciera más profunda su tortura.

—Ahh~… Alfa~… Por favor~…

—Levin lo miró severo, sin perder su sonrisa—. ¿Qué necesitas Omega? —le pregunto.

El Omega se sentía desfallecer. Sin poder evitarlo, su cabeza quedó justo pegada entre el pecho y hombro de su Alfa y sintió que su boca no dejaba de chorrear saliva de tanto que no dejaba de gemir.

—Alfa~… Ya pare~… Se lo suplico~...

El Sultán negó severo, pero aun así, terminó en lo más profundo de ese Omega suyo, pero si su esposo creía que había terminado, estaba demasiado equivocado.

Ben sintió como Levin llegaba nuevamente al orgasmo, mientras profundizaba la marca en su cuello. Obviamente se sacudió desesperado cuando lo sintió anudar en su interior, mientras seguía con su vaivén y él sin poder terminar. Su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar por la desesperación de respirar con regularidad, pero al oír la voz de su Alfa, supo que estaba lejos de terminar su tortura.

—Y aún falta más Omega, así que prepárate —más que divertido por el sufrir de su Omega, mencionó aquello, mientras daba una suave mordida a la oreja de su pareja, todo sin dejar de mover el miembro de su sumiso esposo. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver que el Omega negaba desesperado, mientras trataba inútilmente de quitar su mano de su miembro, esas manos le estaban estorbando demasiado.

—Ya no más Alfa~…

Levin espero unos minutos a que el nudo desaparezca por completo, y para cuando sucedió, salió nuevamente del interior del Omega. Divertido y fascinado, vio como Ben caía de rodillas, y sintió sus mejillas doler por la cantidad de sonrisas qué su sumiso príncipe le había sacado ese día.

—Iba a dejar que descanses un momento, pero me has dado una idea mi Omega —dijo burlesco—. Iba a probar esto en otro momento, durante tu celo, pero he cambiado de opinión por tu reciente comportamiento.

Ben vio nervioso el extraño artilugio que su Alfa había sacado de uno de los cajones de la mesa. Había escuchado sobre los famosos "consoladores", una famosa invención para perversiones de todo tipo. En su mayoría, había escuchado que eran utilizados por Omegas en celo o que tenían a sus Alfas lejos de casa, pero jamás pensó verlos tan de cerca. Aunque lo puso más nervioso el ver como su esposo sacaba de otro cajón aquel horrendo collar.

Como olvidar ese collar de tortura, si Levin le hizo aprender a la mala que si quería follar, follar es lo que iban a hacer. Aquel día se había negado a abrirse de piernas para el Alfa, pero su esposo llegó con una sorpresa, un collar con unos brazaletes unidos demasiado como para evitar que utilizara sus manos y sin poder soltarse.

Ben recordó con miedo, que aquel día, Levin le demostró por días lo que desobedecer sus órdenes significaba. Ese día también, terminó por ser marcado por su Alfa.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Ethan? —

Pero el Alfa no respondió, simplemente le colocó aquel collar un tanto apretado y tomo sus muñecas, para ponerle aquel par de brazaletes. Lo miro con miedo y suplica, pero su Alfa ni se inmuto, en su lugar introdujo aquel artilugio en el interior lo más profundo posible, de su Omega, quien lo veía con ansiedad y desesperación.

Ben sintió la mano de su Alfa, pasearse en su trasero, y sin poder evitarlo, lanzó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió que su esposo le propinaba una nalgada. Tembloroso, y demasiado ansioso por dejar que su Alfa le dejara correrse, lo miró con súplica, pero en su lugar, Levin solamente acaricio su boca y lo obligó a chupar sus dedos. Ya sabía lo que vendría.

Cuando todo comenzó, su Alfa le hizo entender que su boca solamente debía utilizarla para darle placer, no por nada, en uno de sus intentos por escapar, le obligó a hacerle felaciones durante horas y en todos los lugares posibles. Ese día, Levin lo castigó hasta que su garganta y estómago dolieron y su orgullo había quedado por los suelos.

—Usa esa boquita tuya para darme placer —ordenó, mientras tomaba asiento.

Ben asintió no muy seguro, pero como siempre desde hacía dos años atrás, acato a la orden de su Alfa. Así que como pudo, llegó hasta su Alfa, y engullo el falo del Sultán.

Al no poder usar sus manos, la tarea se le haría más tardada y complicada, y el tener en su interior un objeto de proporciones un tanto exageradas, junto con la reciente semilla de su Alfa, le hacía más incómoda la tarea, pero el Omega sentía que se volvía loco, pues sus manos se movían cada que sentía ese terrible cosquilleo en su parte baja, desesperado por tomar su propio miembro y ayudarse. Con demasiada súplica, viró a ver a su esposo, esperando que tuviera piedad, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa del Sultán, supo que de nada serviría.

—Aun no estoy de buen humor, esposo mío —respondió burlesco—. Así que apresúrate, porque aún tengo ganas de follarte en el escritorio.

El Omega asintió con sumisión, mientras procuraba usar su lengua. Vio de reojo a su Alfa, y por alguna razón se sintió más caliente y ansioso.

Sintió como su Alfa, tomaba su nuca, para hacer más profundo su trabajo, pero haciendo difícil el poder respirar.

—Ya me aburrí Omega.

Ben sintió que su boca era liberada, justo antes de lograr que su esposo terminará. Por un breve instante, creyó que su Alfa le daría un descanso, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja, supo que no sería así.

—Cómo te dije querido mío, me apetece divertirme en el escritorio —con su mirada, señaló aquel fino escritorio de caoba.

—Ben lo miro suplicante—. Alfa, por favor…

Levin solamente rió burlesco. Y sin las intenciones de dejar en paz a su Omega, decidió hacer uso de sus poderes, para quitar del escritorio todos los papeles que antes firmaba y guardarlos lo más lejos posible de toda la acción.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ben.

El Omega asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo. Con mucho trabajo, fue directamente al escritorio.

El sultán entendió a la perfección que su esposo necesitaba ayuda y sin perder su sonrisa burlesca, lo ayudó a subir al mueble.

Ben miró nervioso a su esposo, y a sabiendas los gustos del Sultán, se abrió de piernas sin pero alguno.

Levin se relamió los labios al ver a su Omega en tan sugerente posición. Así que sin darle alguna oportunidad, se adentró de una sola estocada en su Omega.

—Por favor mi Alfa~…

—Levin sonrió ansioso, mientras colocaba las piernas de su esposo en sus hombros—. Dime Omega, dime lo que quieres —murmuró en su oreja.

Los verdes y agotados ojos del Omega, miraron suplicantes con un ligero toque de necesidad, a su Alfa. Ben sabía lo que deseaba justo ahora, y tal vez en el pasado, lo hubiera visto como algo imposible, pero ahora quería que su Alfa lo tomará una última vez y le dejara por fin terminar.

—Démelo Alfa~... Démelo todo~...

—Levin sonrió satisfecho—. Así lo haré mi Omega.

Justo después de aquello, las cosas se tornaron demasiado difusas para el Omega.

Lo último que Ben vio, justo después de por fin terminar y de sentir nuevamente la semilla de su esposo, fue a su Alfa, llevarlo en brazos hasta su lecho, pero de allí en más, todo había sido cubierto por una plácida y nubosa neblina.

**~.o0o.~**

— ¿Y bien Kevin? —

Habían pasado unas tres horas, desde que el Sultán personalmente llevo a su esposo a sus aposentos. Tenía en claro que su Omega necesitaba descansar después de aquel placentero acto, y aunque tal vez en el pasado, lo hubiera dejado tirado como un trapo usado, las cosas habían cambiado en el transcurso de esos dos años. Y justamente por esos cambios, que él no veía raros, Argit siempre tenía que llegar a ponerlo de malas con sus reproches o burlas.

En este caso, el Beta le insistía que le diera una oportunidad a una Alfa de ascendencia nativa, una simple "princesa" Navajo, algo que a Kevin podría importarle menos.

—Ya te lo he dicho Argit, no pienso dejar en libertad a Ben —respondió con dureza. Sin duda llevaba repitiendo esa misma respuesta con cada insistencia del Beta.

—Y justamente a eso iba Kevin —el Beta lo miro con reproche—. Siempre que abordó el tema, tú te aseguras de responderme con lo mismo —y era verdad. Su amigo y obviamente un tirano en el pasado, había cambiado su comportamiento con el príncipe, siendo que en un principio Levin había disfrutado de castigar por cualquier cosa al caprichoso príncipe, pero ahora, el actual Sultán se preocupaba cada que terminaba de follar y se le veía demasiado insistente en tener un hijo solamente con el príncipe Ben, algo que por cierto, llevaba haciendo todo el tiempo desde hacía dos años atrás.

—Argit, ya deja de insistir en esas tonterías. Para empezar, no me apetece tomar como pareja a otro Alfa.

—Pero Kevin, Kai Green es mujer, y siendo una Alfa, las probabilidades de tener un hijo Alfa son cien por ciento seguras —el Beta trato de hacer entrar en razón a ese persistente jefe suyo—. Además, tienes todo un harem y no lo utilizas, es más, jamás se te vio interesado en siquiera pasarte de lo lindo con alguno de los trofeos que tienes en ese harem.

Levin solamente vio rencoroso al Beta. Y aunque sabía que en parte, Argit tenía la razón, las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo.

Y si, tal vez hace dos años aceptó hacer su propio harem, es decir, los demás reinos querían mantenerlo de su lado, y lo hicieron con los mejores y más hermosos seres. Sin embargo, a Levin solamente le interesaba el príncipe Ben. Llámenlo obsesión, pero al Sultán le importaba poco ese harem, en su lugar, prefería dejar por completo agotado a su Omega.

—No me interesa y punto Argit. Así que dile a esa patética y desesperada Alfa, que puede regresar de donde vino —con dureza dijo aquello. Ya había tomado una decisión y tenía la intención de cumplirla.

El Beta lanzó un chasquido con molestia, pero al ver que el Sultán estaba a punto de alejarse, decidió jugar su última carta.

—Supongo que tienes razón Kevin, considerando que ya llevas dos largos años intentando que ese Omega quede preñado, sería ilógico en pensar emparejarte con otra persona, digo, tal vez tú seas el problema.

Argit sonrió al ver que el Alfa detenía las intenciones de regresar a sus deberes reales. Para nadie era raro y menos para el Beta, de ver que el Sultán tenía tantas ganas de tener descendencia, pero el Beta ya estaba harto.

Levin no solo le quitó a su juguete preferido, y todo porqué el patético príncipe se lo había suplicado, también le había dejado sin tantos beneficios como habían acordado en un principio. En cuanto al harem, él ya se había aprovechado de uno que otro Omega del grupo, incluso algunos de los guardias lo habían hecho los más fáciles de dominar en cuanto les daban sumas monetarias y premios, pero en todo ese oscuro grupo, el príncipe era un trofeo sumamente inalcanzable.

Y por esa justa razón, al Beta se le ocurrió convencer a su amigo para que cambiara de pareja. La Alfa Green, no era una mala idea.

Kai Green fue una antigua pretendiente del príncipe, sin embargo, el Omega terminó por rechazarla. Se podría decir que de todos los Alfas con los que el Omega había lidiado, Kai Green fue la más odiada por el. Y no había que ser muy listo, pues hasta el mismo sabía lo que la Alfa quería. Ella deseaba poder y riquezas, junto con todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía al príncipe. Una venganza en la que Kai se quedaba con lo que ella creía suyo desde un principio y claro, quitarle todo eso al según ella ex príncipe.

Así que siendo Argit como es, hizo un trato con la Alfa. Ella obtendría lo que deseaba y a cambio, mandaría al Omega al harem, para poseerlo sin restricciones.

—No digas tonterías Argit —dijo—. Obviamente yo no soy el del problema, sin embargo, no tengo las intenciones de dejar en libertad a Ben, sería un completo estúpido si lo hiciera.

Argit lo miro burlesco. Se esperaba esa absurda respuesta, pero aun así, todavía tenía varias cartas a su favor.

—Kai Green está más que dispuesta a aceptar tus gustos, aún si eso implica andar con el harem —le menciono—. Ella incluso te espera pacientemente en la sala del trono, y completamente dispuesta a convencerte.

—Levin sonrió con sorna—. ¿Tan desesperada está? —preguntó con burla—. Digamos Argit, que la aceptó, pero no como mi reina, sino como una perra más del harem, ¿ella aún estará dispuesta?...

—Argit lo miro dudoso—. Si llegaras a hacer eso, ten por seguro que tus enemigos lo tomarán como muestra de debilidad —le aseguro. Esa respuesta, solamente le estaba confirmando lo que más temía: Kevin Levin se había enamorado del príncipe.

Levin lo miró con odio. Tal vez, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, si estaba siendo un testarudo con el príncipe y tal vez Ben era un Omega fallido.

El Sultán, terminó por lanzar un suspiro lleno de cansancio, al ya haber tomado una decisión. Levin creía que ya era hora de hacer a un lado al Omega, total, que ahora, Ben ya no tenía nada. Él ya le había quitado todo lo que amaba y eso, era lo peor que podría hacerle a un Omega, a su Omega.

—De acuerdo Argit. Aceptaré darle una oportunidad a Kai Green.

—Argit sonrió complacido—. Créeme amigo, hiciste una buena elección.

El Beta estaba más que satisfecho con esa respuesta. Ahora solo debía esperar a que la Alfa terminará de convencer al Sultán.

—Créeme amigo, que no te vas a decepcionar —dijo satisfecho. Ya solo debía aguardar un poco más para tener lo que quería.

**~.o0o.~**

Una semana había pasado. Una semana en la que Ben por alguna extraña y paranoica razón, se sentía completamente desesperado.

El Omega no comprendía la razón, pero sentía a su Alfa más alejado y distante algo que en el pasado hubiera deseado, y no entendía la razón. Y para empeorar sus males, llevaba justo esa semana con terribles malestares, que atribuía a los repentinos desplantes del Sultán.

Y justo por esa misma razón, había decidido encararlo, no importando que muy posiblemente, Levin le diera uno de esos castigos, que ahora deseaba con ansias. Pero lo que el príncipe se encontró en la sala del trono, no era algo que hubiera deseado ver.

Benjamín Tennyson tenía en claro que todos los Alfas que en el pasado llegaron a Bellwood a pedir su mano, no eran de su entero agrado, incluso odio, al príncipe mano larga de Morningstar, pero aquella Alfa fue la peor.

En el pasado, desde que Kai Green pisó el palacio, se la paso todo el tiempo tratando de doblegarlo, incluso llegó a hacerlo sentir menos que nada. La Alfa se aseguró de deprimirlo a un punto, en el que se detesto así mismo, hasta que claro, todo su teatro de buena chica cayó y fue su abuelo el que la mandó a sacar, junto con su abuelo.

Y ver a esa Alfa en específico, besarse con SU Alfa, hacía que perdiera su temple y que en verdad llegara a desearle la muerte a alguien.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí Ethan? —no pudiendo aguantar más, se situó justo frente a su esposo y a esa vil ramera.

El Sultán miró sin pena alguna al Omega. Ni siquiera se molestó en separar a la Alfa de su persona. Lanzó una risotada, al ver la mirada llena de reclamo en su esposo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Ben se pondría de esa manera por él?...

—Es justo lo que ves Omega —respondió sin más—. Me he dado cuenta de que llevo dos años follando contigo y que en ninguna ocasión me has dado lo que quiero, así que lo pensé muy bien, y llegue a la conclusión de que ya no te necesito más.

—Ben lo miró horrorizado—. ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó cómo pudo. Levin le había hecho la vida miserable en esos dos años. Violaciones, torturas, incluso le alejó de su amado abuelo y el que se suponía era su Alfa destinado, entonces, si se supone que era su premio final, ¿por qué ahora lo desechaba como vil basura?...

— ¿Es en serio Ben? —el Sultán solamente pudo reír por las ocurrencias del Omega—. Puede que hayamos disfrutado estos dos años, pero creo que es hora de seguir adelante, ¿no crees?, digo, con cada año que pasa, me hago más viejo, y obviamente mi reinado debe pasar a mi familia, cosa que tú no has logrado darme. Kai Green será mi nueva esposa y por supuesto tú serás asignado a ocupar el lugar que mereces en el harem.

Por primera vez, Ben sintió odio hacía alguien, y no precisamente hacía su esposo. El Omega sentía unas inmensas ganas de asesinar a la Alfa, la cual lo miraba con burla y autosuficiencia al creerse la vencedora. De repente, se sintió mareado y con ganas de vomitar la bilis que ahora sentía, así que cubriéndose la boca, decidió que era más importante salir corriendo y no mediar más palabras con el Sultán.

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que castigarlo —mencionó Levin con burla.

La Alfa solo podía ver con odio el lugar por donde se había ido el Omega. Al parecer, solamente ella sospecho lo que sucedía con Tennyson, y no estaba dispuesta a ser dejada de lado por ese maldito Omega y el bastardo que seguramente esperaba, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de ganar.

—Cariño, debo hacer algunas cosas, y tú aún tienes trabajo que hacer —de manera melosa, dijo aquella verdad con oscuras intenciones.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aun debo solucionar unos asuntos —respondió el Sultán extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor en la fémina.

**~.o0o.~**

El príncipe llegó justo a tiempo a la que aún era su habitación. Vacío por completo su estómago, pero el leve dolor en su bajo vientre no desaparecía. Sin embargo, poco podía importarle, pues el que era su Alfa ya había decidido cambiarlo por una maldita doble cara como lo era Kai Green.

—Al final, el estúpido genio tenía la razón, Ethan si me iba a abandonar…

Ben recordó un momento de su pasado, en el que el actual rey de Wisconsin y el que alguna vez fue el genio de la lámpara, llegaron por pura cortesía para el cumpleaños del Sultán.

En aquella ocasión, Danny, ahora Daniel Masters, se le había acercado a ofrecerle ayuda. El Omega Masters, le había dicho que lamentaba lo que había sucedido y que en verdad se arrepentía de no haber podido evitar lo sucedido con Blonko.

Ben recuerda haberle revelado a Danny, que Blonko nunca murió, que de hecho, seguía con vida, pero que al igual que su abuelo, Levin le había borrado la memoria y lo había mandado demasiado lejos de Bellwood. También recuerda haberle mencionado que aquello lo supo, cuando por azares del destino, Blonko había terminado en Bellwood, justo para ofrecer sus respetos y uno que otro tributo al Sultán, pero lo peor de aquel día, fue saber que su destinado ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, pues al Alfa se le veía demasiado feliz con su esposa e hijo próximo a nacer.

Ese día, Danny casi le suplico dejarlo ayudarse, pero en su lugar solamente respondió una cosa… _"Solo me queda mi Alfa. Solo me queda Ethan…"_

Y en verdad, así lo sentía. Si ya no era más el príncipe de Bellwood, si ya no tenía a su abuelo Max, si su destinado había sido engañado con facilidad por un hechizo, ¿entonces que le quedaba?...

—Quien sea, no es un buen momento para molestar —dijo severo con unas terribles ganas de llorar por la soledad que ahora sentía. Había escuchado que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y no le apetecía lidiar con nadie.

Pero los insistentes golpes a la puerta, le fastidiaron por completo, así que como pudo, salió del baño, para abrirle al fastidioso ser que no le dejaba en paz. Ben se sorprendió por completo al ver justo al jefe de guardias, junto con la amable señora que se encargaba de las cocineras.

— ¿Señor Xero, señora Moira? —el príncipe se sintió extrañado, pero al ver las miradas llenas de preocupación de ambos, se imaginó que ya sabían lo que muy pronto le sucedería.

—Lamento molestarlo príncipe, pero me preocupe al verlo salir de la sala del trono tan pálido, y aunque usted me lo niegue, me imagino que llego a tiempo para vaciar su estómago.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar Xero? —Ben supo de inmediato que nadie sabía lo que el Sultán tenía planeado con él.

—No lo tome a mal majestad, pero el jefe de guardias y yo solamente estamos preocupados por el bienestar del único y legítimo descendiente de la realeza de los Tennyson —explicó la amable señora—. ¿Desde hace cuánto que tiene náuseas y mareos?...

—Ben la miró sorprendido, pues no había mencionado a nadie sus malestares—. Hace semana y media, no había mencionado nada, y creía no ser tan obvio.

—La señora solamente negó con diversión—. Joven príncipe, he pasado en tres ocasiones por los mismos malestares y he visto a mi hija y dos nueras pasar por lo mismo, así que sé perfectamente lo que usted tiene, incluso Xero, pues su esposa ha pasado por lo mismo dos veces ya.

—No la entiendo señora Moira —Ben se sintió más confundido.

—Joven príncipe, usted está esperando un hijo —respondió comprensiva la vieja Beta.

—Eso no puede ser posible —murmuró apenas. Es decir, no podía creer que a tan solo unos minutos, el Sultán le había dicho que lo cambiaría precisamente por no haberle dado un hijo, y ahora resultaba que podía recuperar a lo único que le quedaba, a su Alfa—. ¿Están seguros? —les preguntó ilusionado.

—Por eso mismo le pedí a la señora Moira que viniera. Ella no solamente es la encargada principal de la cocina, también es una partera excelente, incluso puedo asegurarle príncipe, que ella fue la primera en afirmar todos los embarazos de mi esposa.

Ben miró con demasiada ansiedad a la anciana Beta, quien solamente le sonrió alegre, mientras le pedía un mudo permiso para poder pasar a sus aposentos. El Omega no negó nada, en su lugar, juraría que la había obligado a entrar, mientras que Xero se quedaba custodiando la puerta.

—Muy bien príncipe Ben, en cuanto Xero me dijo lo que le sucedía y sobre las intenciones del Sultán, supe que debía darme prisa —la mujer solamente vio con pena al Omega. Sabía que el príncipe debía de sentirse avergonzado por lo sucedido con la usurpadora Kai Green—. Como le dije majestad, lo que menos deseo es incomodarlo y mucho menos perturbarlo, pero ambos sabemos, que si esa Alfa toma el mando, lo poco que queda del bello Bellwood desaparecerá, y no me refiero de una manera literal, pues hay que admitir, que el Sultán Levin nos ha beneficiado en tantas cosas, incluso la pobreza dejó de existir, pero si usted se va, ese torpe Alfa se va a perder por completo.

—Ben la miró con pena—. Señora Moira, él ya se perdió. Incluso quiere hacerme a un lado, sabiendo que me ha quitado todo —mencionó con rencor. Aunque había una parte de él que quería quedarse con su Alfa, otra parte le decía que huyera lejos y solamente se quedara con su hijo —. Los Alfas son malos, bueno, algunos casos. Mi abuelo, que aunque aún lo amo, me quería obligar a casarme con cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para comprarme y domarme. Blonko, que aunque fuera mi destinado, fue el que le dio el poder a Ethan sobre Bellwood, y ni qué decir de la traición que cometió, porque a pesar de ser mi destinado y de amarme, un tonto hechizo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para engañarlo y hacerle creer que una Omega cualquiera era su destinada, lo que es más, poco le importó pasearse por aquí con su esposa embarazada y matrimonio perfecto, cuando en primer lugar, gracias a mi sigue con su perfecta vida. Y Ethan, él quiere dejarme de lado, a sabiendas que he perdido todo por su causa, así que señora Moira, discúlpeme, si no creo que Levin se pueda perder más de lo que ya está.

La Beta se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar al príncipe de esa manera. Ella en verdad no creyó hasta qué punto de quiebre había llegado, aunque no era algo de extrañar, considerando por lo que el Omega había pasado.

—Tranquilícese príncipe —le pidió nerviosa. El Omega se veía pálido y en su estado, exaltarse de esa manera no era nada bueno—. Mejor terminemos de confirmar su embarazo.

—Ben asintió un tanto más tranquilo, por alguna razón, con la sola mención de su hijo se calmó —. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?...

El Omega vio con extrañeza el frasco que la Beta sacaba de su bolsa de tela. Parecía simple e insípida agua, pero se extrañó de ver como la mujer vertía un tanto de esa "agua" en un pequeño tazón de madera que también había traído consigo.

—Como el señor Xero le dijo, soy una partera desde mi juventud, y con los años, aprendí uno que otro truco para confirmar embarazos, se podría decir que es magia —dijo sonriente—. Tal vez esto parezca simple agua, pero con los ingredientes correctos, es una espléndida y certera manera de verificar su estado. Lo único que debemos hacer, es pinchar su dedo índice de la mano izquierda y dejar que una sola gota de sangre caiga en el agua. Si el agua cambia de color a rojo, es negativo y si cambia al color verde, es positivo.

—Ben asintió no muy seguro—. Entonces, hay que darnos prisa.

La Beta asintió con gusto, mientras se disponía a hacer lo que había explicado. Y aunque ella ya sabía lo que el resultado daría, se mostró demasiado sorprendida como el príncipe: Era oficial, el príncipe Benjamín estaba embarazado.

—Ahora mismo me aseguro de cambiar su dieta majestad —mencionó alegre.

Ben asintió tranquilo. Se despidió como pudo de la señora Moira y del señor Xero. Y aunque quería sentir alegría de saber sobre su estado, se sentía nervioso y con miedo.

Temía lo que haría su esposo si supiera de su estado. Con todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, el Omega temía que su Alfa le quitara a su hijo apenas naciera y la sola idea de imaginar a la maldita Alfa Green criar a su bebé, le ponía de un humor demasiado lúgubre.

—Pero si no le digo, será peor cuando se entere —se dijo así mismo.

El Omega lo pensó muy bien. Le diría la verdad a su Alfa, y si Levin llegara a amenazarlo, buscaría la manera de huir con su bebé.

Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta para salir, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de ver allí parada a aquella Alfa, junto con dos guardias y el molesto e impertinente Argit.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó desconfiado. Algo en esas indeseadas visitas, no le intuía nada bueno.

—Querido, lo siento, pero mi futuro esposo ya decidió y lo hizo muy bien. Te iras con el harem inmediatamente, pues este lugar me corresponde como la futura reina de Bellwood.

Ben la miró horrorizado, mientras guiaba ambas manos a su vientre.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por la Alfa, y menos por el Beta, quien había sido informado por la chica. Al parecer, el príncipe si había logrado quedar preñado del Sultán, y si Kevin se enteraba de eso, todos sus planes se irían por la borda.

—Guardias, este Omega ya no tiene poder alguno, así que apresúrense que tiene trabajo esta noche, pues al parecer, hay muchos que desean al ex príncipe.

—Ben retrocedió al ver como ese par de Alfas se acercaba —. ¡Aléjense de mí! —ordenó con miedo.

Pero los guardias no hicieron caso. En su lugar, tomaron al Omega uno en cada brazo y lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

—Espero Ben, que disfrutes de lo que te espera esta noche —la Alfa solo veía con burla aquello.

Ben la vio con rencor. Algo cambió en su ser, y por primera vez, sintió odio profundo, muy diferente al que sintió al ver a la mujer encima de su Alfa. Un odio demasiado intenso para alguien que en un pasado pensaba en el bien de los demás y creía en las personas, y todo ese odio, era dirigido a aquella Alfa con deseos de usurpar su lugar.

—Reza Kai. Reza para que no logre escapar, porque cuando lo haga, juro que vas a arrepentirte.

—La Alfa solamente rió con diversión—. Si Ben, lo que digas.

Solo cuando vieron que los guardias se habían ido, tanto la Alfa, como el Beta se miraron entre sí, completamente satisfechos de haber logrado sus cometidos.

—Bien Argit, tienes lo que querías, así que espero y hagas sufrir a Ben como se lo merece.

Kai odiaba a Ben, desde que el patético Omega, se le rebeló. Ella simplemente fue educada como una Alfa y como Alfa, se le debía respeto y devoción, pero Benjamín Tennyson no era fácil de manejar. Y lo peor, fue cuando Maxwell Tennyson la descubrió y la echo a ella y a su familia de Bellwood. Ella perdió una magnífica oportunidad de poder y riquezas, solamente porque al caprichoso príncipe no le pareció la idea de ser obligado a comportarse como lo que era, un simple Omega.

—Tranquila Green, créeme que muchos tienen fetiches extraños y peligrosos, así que te aseguro el sufrimiento de ese Omega —respondió el Beta, ansioso de ser uno de los afortunados en probar al príncipe.

—Es bueno oír eso —dijo—. Por ahora, será mejor que regrese con Kevin o sospechara.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado todo, y para su mala suerte, ese alguien era demasiado rápido y le debía un favor de vida al príncipe.

**~.o0o.~**

El Sultán seguía firmando toda clase de tratados. Llevaba todo el día, para ser precisos, desde que su futura esposa se había ido.

Sin embargo, Levin sentía una gran opresión, desde que había hablado con su prontamente ex Omega. La verdad, todos esos confusos sentimientos eran nuevos y una clara muestra de debilidad. Por esa justa razón, había decidido desligar al príncipe de su persona, pero en lugar de sentir paz y alivio, solamente deseaba ver al Omega.

Kevin Ethan Levin se sentía completamente confundido, es decir, en un principio, le había parecido una magnífica idea de subyugar al príncipe. Incluso había sido divertido alejar al viejo, Maxwell Tennyson y borrarle todo recuerdo de su vida y mucho mejor, de su nieto. Pero lo que le pareció más gracioso fue cuando mando a llamar al molesto Rook Blonko. Levin recuerda con gracia la cara llena de dolor en su esposo, al ver la vida perfecta que Blonko tenía.

Sin embargo, ahora que sabía y tenía demasiado en cuenta que su esposo no tenía a nadie más que a él, eso ya no le hacía feliz, y temía. Kevin no quería sentir nada por el príncipe que en un pasado le hizo la vida y su trabajo completamente imposibles. Por esa misma razón, prefería mil veces, alejar al Omega, antes que tener una evidente debilidad que podría costarle todo su poder y riquezas.

Claro que aun cuando era el hechicero más poderoso existente, Levin no podía ir en contra del destino que el mismo se había forjado, así que no se esperó en lo absoluto, que el jefe de guardias entrara a su "pequeña" oficina, y peor, sin siquiera anunciarse o pedirle permiso, algo que claro está, le había hecho enojar.

— ¿A qué se debe este impertinente comportamiento? —cuestionó el Sultán con severidad. Levin apretó en sus manos el báculo de serpiente e hizo brillar sus ojos—. Más te vale que me des una buena explicación, porque el prontamente ex príncipe ya no estará más para salvar tu pellejo.

—Xero lo miro con desdén—. Le aseguro majestad, que antes de armarme de valor y venir hasta aquí, me asegure de poner a mi familia a salvo de usted —respondió—. Le aseguro, Kevin Levin, que lo que diré hoy, es lo que algunos siguen pensando. La única razón por la que en la gran mayoría lo siguen sin siquiera decir un "pero", es por miedo a lo que usted le haría a sus familias, incluyéndome a mí, sin embargo, también hay otra valiosa razón.

—Levin levantó una ceja, todo con una sonrisa llena de burla—. Sí que tienes ganas de morir Xero.

—El guardia levanto una mano para silenciar al imbécil Sultán—. Tal vez tenga demasiado poder señor Levin, incluso puede que ahora estemos "obligados" a servirle, pero la razón más importante que algunos tenemos, es debido al príncipe Benjamín, así que majestad, tenga por seguro, que si el joven príncipe es llevado al asqueroso harem, muchos no lo tomaran como algo bueno y tendrá demasiado con lo que tendrá que lidiar.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —cuestionó—. Tantas faltas en mi contra, y solo para decir esa estupidez Xero.

— ¡No es todo señor! —dijo—. Su maldita zorra y su patético disque amigo hicieron algo terrible, y si no hace algo el príncipe Ben sufrirá más de lo que ya ha sufrido.

—Levin se puso de pie con la sola mención de su futura esposa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de tu futura soberana?...

—Esa no es más que una alimaña. ¿Sabía usted que el príncipe Ben espera un hijo de usted?, ¿acaso sabía de las asquerosas intenciones de ese patético Beta?, por supuesto que no sabía nada, y no se me haría nada extraño que usted no supiera que su futura esposa fue personalmente a deshacerse de lo único que le estorba para tenerlo a usted y a Bellwood. Podrá matarme si quiere, pero si algo le llega a pasar al príncipe Ben y al futuro heredero, no importará nada, porque usted solamente tendrá un lugar al cual gobernar.

Xero ni siquiera espero palabras, simplemente decidió dejar a su soberano perplejo con la noticia de su futuro hijo, pero apenas abrió la puerta, esta fue cerrada de inmediato. El guardia que aunque estaba completamente nervioso, sabía a la perfección quien había sido, así que viro a ver, justo donde se encontraba su Sultán, y no se extrañó al saber que este había utilizado sus poderes para evitarle la salida.

— ¿Acaso va a matarme tan rápido, señor? —preguntó. Y era claro que tenía miedo de no volver a casa para ver a su familia, pero si no se aseguraba de defender lo correcto, ¿entonces para qué era un guardia real?...

—Explícame con detalle, lo que el traidor de Argit y la embustera de Kai Green hicieron —exigió. No era tonto, sabía que lo que la Alfa quería, era poder y riquezas, algo que con el obtendría, en cuanto a Argit, no era nada raro que sus insistencias fueran algo sospechosas, pero se lo dejo pasar, precisamente por su ayuda en el pasado. Sin embargo, de eso, a hacer algo que él ni había ordenado, y peor aún, atentar en contra de su futuro hijo, era algo de lo más bajo. Pensó con detalle, y el repentino cambio de humor en la Alfa, al ver a su Omega correr, le dijo que Kai ya sospechaba sobre el embarazo de Ben, y eso solo hacía más profundo su odio hacía ese par de traidores.

—Xero sonrió apenas—. Tenga por seguro Sultán, de que ambos sabían del estado del príncipe. Ambos junto con un par de guardias que no quisieron acatar mis órdenes, fueron a buscar al príncipe Ben, y lo obligaron a ir directamente con el harem. Así que antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, me tome la libertad de poner a salvo a mi familia y después vine a informarle como es debido.

Levin sintió ira hacía ese par de traidores, pero odio más que a nadie, a su persona. En primer lugar, nada de eso hubiera pasado, si hubiera aceptado por completo lo que sentía por su Omega.

—Xero, asegúrate de informar al médico real del estado de mi esposo, yo personalmente iré a buscarlo y a encargarme de los malditos traidores —ordenó el Sultán severo.

—Enseguida majestad.

El Sultán, apenas vio que el guardia desaparecía de su vista, hizo uso de sus poderes, y se transportó al lugar donde tenían a su harem. No fue nada raro para él, que apenas apareciera en el lugar, los Omegas se le abalanzaran con la efímera esperanza de salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, a él solamente le interesaba un solo Omega.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo? —preguntó con exigencia.

Para los pobres Omegas, aquella pregunta había caído como un balde de agua fría. Pues justo unas horas antes, todos en el lugar veían con autosuficiencia al recién llegado. Envidiosos como eran, y ansiosos de poder, siempre vieron con rencor como el príncipe Ben tenía la suerte de poder gobernar a lado del Sultán y no ser obligado a nada en aquel lugar.

Pero saber que todo había sido una ilusión, y que como siempre, el príncipe se saldría con la suya, era peor. Aunque considerando la mirada llena de odio en el Alfa, era mejor hablar con la verdad, y evitar ser ejecutados o algo peor.

—Se lo llevaron al cuarto de castigo señor —respondió un Omega.

—Sí, y pensar que el príncipe siempre fue un mimado, ¿quién hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de apuñalar a alguien? —comentó otro, esperando hacer que el Sultán cambiara de opinión.

Sin embargo, los intentos de aquellos insignificantes Omegas fueron en vano, pues el Alfa no espero nada más, y con prisa fue a dicho cuarto. Levin sabía lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, y el saber que su esposo estaba allí, solo hacía que se preocupara aún más.

Aunque ni siquiera hubiera esperado sentir unas inmensas ganas de matar a alguien, como lo hacía ahora.

Ese maldito Alfa, Levin lo conocía. Uno de los tantos guardias que tenía asignado para mantener tranquilos a los habitantes de Bellwood. Y precisamente, ese maldito Alfa, había osado golpear a su esposo, y peor, justo donde su hijo crecía.

Levin suavizo su mirada preocupada, al ver a su esposo abrazar justo su vientre. Podía incluso, sentir el mismo dolor que su Omega, al pensar que algo malo podría sucederle a su hijo, y eso solo aumentaba las ganas de aniquilar a ese imbécil, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

—Argit, me dijiste que le enseñara su lugar, y el maldito consiguió la manera de apuñalar mi pierna —el guardia ni siquiera media el odio en sus palabras, sin embargo, al ver la mirada furiosa del Sultán, sintió temor—. Majestad, lo lamento mucho, es solo que este Omega no aprende su lugar —explicó. El pobre diablo, creía que el soberano, ya había decidido deshacerse de aquel Omega. Muy grave error.

Levin ni siquiera supo lo que hizo, pero poco le importo el haber oído los agonizantes gritos de aquel individuo, y mucho menos el haberlo visto convertirse en polvo. El Sultán solamente se interesó en tomar en brazos a su adolorido esposo y transportarse justo en sus aposentos.

Apenas noto que el médico se encontraba en la habitación, colocó con sumo cuidado a su Omega en la cama. Espero con toda la calma que ahora tenía a que el médico diera su visto bueno, deseando que su Omega e hijo estuvieran bien.

—Xero me contó todo mi señor. Y aunque aparentemente el golpe no causo aborto, el príncipe deberá tomar ciertas medidas para asegurar la finalización del embarazo. Eso incluye a reposo absoluto, y no me refiero a solamente no ponerse de pie. También deberá mantener una dieta estricta que me asegurare de informar a la señora Moira, y por supuesto, que deberá evitar todo tipo de disgustos.

Levin asintió ante todas las indicaciones del médico, todo con la disposición de hacer que se cumplan cada una de ellas. Pudo suspirar con alivio, cuando el médico y Xero se retiraron.

Vio con pena, que su esposo ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, aun cuando estaba despierto.

—Ben, yo no sabía lo que Kai y Arigt habían hecho —por alguna razón, sentía que debía empezar por esa parte, más al ver la mirada llena de odio de su Omega.

—No te creo Levin —respondió con desdén—. Tú mismo me dijiste que ya no te servía para nada, ni siquiera para darte un hijo, y aquí estamos, yo herido y desesperado por saber que mi hijo nacerá con bien, y tú con tu deseo cumplido, seguramente con las intenciones de quitarme lo único que ahora poseo, solamente para inflar demás tu maldito ego.

El Alfa no se esperaba aquella respuesta, menos esperado, era ver que su Omega llevaba consigo esa clase de rencor. Y se odiaba al saberse la razón de que un ser tan puro, llegara a ese colapso.

No le importo nada cuando se arrodillo frente al lecho, así como tampoco le importo el haber suplicado por el perdón de ese Omega. Kevin Levin solamente quería que su Omega lo perdonara por haber tardado en darse cuenta de cuan imbécil e insensible había sido, y eso iba a cambiar.

—Lo lamento Ben —dijo—. Fui un maldito contigo, te quite lo que más amabas, y al no querer aceptar que te estabas volviendo mi mayor debilidad, te hice daño, incluso fui el principal causante de que casi pierdas a nuestro hijo. Sé que con un lo siento no resolveré nada, pero juro que haré lo que sea, para que tú me aceptes como tu Alfa nuevamente.

—Ben lo miro con desdén—. ¿Harás lo que sea? —preguntó.

—Levin asintió seguro—. Lo que sea mi Omega.

—Ben sonrió malicioso—. Entonces Ethan, yo deseo venganza —respondió con seguridad—. Solamente te perdonaré, hasta ver con mis propios ojos como esa maldita obtiene lo que merece, y no desde esta cama.

—Te aseguro Ben, que tendrás tu venganza, pero no puedes andar por allí, piensa en tu estado —le preocupaba que su Omega decayera.

—No lo entiendes Ethan. Yo quiero imponer un castigo. Quiero venganza en contra de los malnacidos que se atrevieron a atentar en contra de mi hijo, no por nada le apuñale un ojo a ese imbécil Beta. Solo espero que quede ciego de por vida.

Levin vio con sorpresa a su Omega. Ben al parecer, tenía un nuevo lado que ni siquiera él había conocido, y en lugar de temerle o preocuparle, solamente se sintió más enamorado que nunca.

Sonrió más que encantado, si su Omega quería venganza, la tendría, y si su Omega quería ejercer el castigo, ¿quién era él para evitarlo?...

—Oh mi hermoso Ben, te aseguro que tendrás todo lo que deseas —respondió—. De eso me encargo yo.

—Ben sonrió ansioso—. Eso me hace muy feliz, Ethan.

**~.o0o.~**

Kai fue lo mejor disimulada posible. Actuó como se debe a la hora de pasearse por el palacio, incluso había dado varias órdenes en cuanto a los preparativos para su pronta boda. Sin embargo, comenzó a preocuparse cuando Argit llego completamente histérico a informarle que había perdido el ojo por culpa de Ben.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las circunstancias, le pidió al Beta ocultarse hasta que encontrara una explicación sin revelar lo realmente ocurrido.

Y ahora, se encontraba en la sala de trono, por petición de su futuro esposo. Pero al ver que en el trono se encontraba sentado, no el Sultán Levin, sino que ese Omega, y que a su lado estaba el Sultán, supo que le iría mal.

—Hola Kai, supongo que recordaras lo que te dije hace unas horas, ¿no?...

—La Alfa no se dejó amedrentar—. Kevin, ¿no se supone que ya no estarías con ese Omega? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Mi esposo te hizo una pregunta, así que por tu bien, respóndela —ordenó severo.

—Kai miro con odio al Omega—. La recuerdo bien Tennyson —respondió.

—Ben sonrió con maldad—. Sabes Kai, acorde con MI esposo, que el harem es un lugar denigrante y lleno de cobardes de dos caras, que solamente buscan ser infieles con sus parejas, así que decidimos dejar en libertad a los que están en el harem. Sin embargo, también entiendo que otros pocos, tienen difícil el buscar pareja, así que…

—La verdad Ben, no me interesa a lo que quieres llegar —respondió la Alfa con aburrimiento. Ella conocía a la perfección al Omega y sabía que muy seguramente su castigo sería algo tan mediocre como mandarla a casa y no permitirle el paso a Bellwood. Tan patético, pensó ella.

—Ben la miro con burla—. ¡Oh Kai!, créeme que te va a interesar —respondió sonriente—. Ya que te interesaba tenerme en el harem para satisfacer los bajos instintos de los más repugnantes y asquerosos seres, he decidido mandarte allí para ocupar mi lugar, después de todo, tu tenías razón, ellos merecen un poco de diversión, y como eras la principal interesada, pues ¿quién soy yo para detenerte?...

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó horrorizada—. No puedes obligarme a hacer nada de eso —añadió con desesperación, ¿Dónde había quedado el Omega benevolente?...

—Ben negó con malicia—. Error Green. Justo antes de vernos, decidí hablar brevemente con tu patético abuelo, fue solamente cuestión de asesinar a unos cuantos de sus guardias y destruir una que otra casucha, para que entendieran que si yo digo algo, se debe cumplir, en este caso, tu vida, a cambio de las suyas, ¿fue algo justo no?, digo, una insignificante y patética vida, por las valiosas vidas de innumerables pueblerinos.

La Alfa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y menos al ver quien había sido el causante. Vio con espanto, como un par de guardias llegaba, todo con las ordenes explicitas de llevarla a servir a asquerosos y pobretones Alfas.

—Por favor Ben, haré lo que sea…

—Pero claro que lo harás querida, después de todo, yo tengo el control. Además, no tienes nada que yo desee, excepto claro, verte sufrir como mereces.

— ¡Por favor no!...

Pero el Omega solamente sonreía gustoso al ver como aquella arpía era alejada del lugar.

—Feliz ahora, cariño.

—Ben miro con aburrimiento a su Alfa—. La verdad, ni siquiera al sacarle el otro ojo a Argit me puso de buenas, aunque si Kai sobrevive a lo que le guarde, supongo que encontraré otro uso para divertirme con esos dos —comentó como si nada.

Levin estaba fascinado con esa nueva personalidad en su Omega. En esos dos años, no creyó ver aquel lado tan maquiavélico en Ben, pero siempre estuvo allí, muy bien escondido, y vaya que le encantaba.

—Sabes, mejor llévame de nuevo a la habitación, tal vez podamos pensar en buenos nombres para el bebé, no sé, tal vez si es un Alfa, podría llamarse Conrad o Ezra, y si es Omega, podría llamarse Axel o Milo, ¿qué piensas Ethan?...

—Levin sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos a su esposo—. Qué podría ser una niña —respondió encantado con esa idea.

—Ben negó divertido—. No lo creo amor.

A pesar de que todo parecía ir en orden, y que habían podido evitar que el príncipe se perdiera, ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel comportamiento, solo era el inicio de algo mucho peor.

Es muy difícil hacer que alguien roto o fracturado se recupere, y aun si era duro de aceptar, el amable y bondadoso príncipe Benjamín, había desaparecido, apenas había sido rechazado por su Alfa. Y no importaba los méritos que el Sultán había hecho al complacer a su Omega, el príncipe ya había caído a una obscuridad sin aparente retorno.

Pero eso no importaba, pues ahora, el Sultán Levin, tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado. Un Omega al que amar no importando su cambio de personalidad, y un cachorro en camino, al igual que tenía poderes inimaginables y grandes riquezas. Kevin Ethan Levin, tenía su deseo cumplido y nadie le iba a quitar ese gusto.

**FIN °~**

**~°ɞ°~****ღ****~°ɞ°~**

**NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo para "Levin" y para "Blonko"... En verdad les agradezco que hayan sido pacientes para esperar la finalización de "Blonko" y el enorme apoyo que me dieron al seguirla, comentar y votar en cada capítulo…**

**Si bien, fue una historia que se me ocurrió hacer por un bello fan-art de _Dera Fujita_, me divertí demasiado al hacerla :D**

**Por si no quedo claro, si Kevin no le hacía un hijo a Ben, uff, podía hacerle bastante queso xD**

**Y pues, en cuanto a la pareja, por el momento, ando ocupada con "Lazos", así que si gustan de un Ben Anodita y un Rook Blonko demasiado rebelde y rencoroso, y para cereza del pastel, un Rex x Noah, entonces "Lazos" es su historia xD**

**"Curiosidades con las que tendrán que vivir"…**

**.- El bebé que Ben esperaba, en realidad eran dos. El mayor por dos minutos, fue un Omega de nombre Milo, y el menor un Alfa de nombre Ezra, ambos varones…**

**.- Milo tendría la apariencia de su padre Alfa, con la única diferencia de los ojos, los cuales eran verdes. Mientras que Ezra es por completo parecido a Kevin a excepción del color de cabello, el cual es castaño. En cuanto a carácter, Milo se parece más a Kevin y Ezra a Ben…**

**.- El odio de Ben hacía Kai era demasiado grande, así que tengan por seguro que Ben aprendió a expandir sus horizontes en cuanto a castigos…**

**.- Kevin obviamente cambio su forma de ser con Ben, y juntos son un par de reyes demasiado rencorosos, pero nunca atentan en contra de su propio reino, por otro lado, los demás deben cuidarse demasiado…**

**.- Tenía pensado poner un fragmento de Ben haciéndole entender a Blonko que le guardaba demasiado rencor, pero sentí que sería demasiado feo matar a la familia de Blonko frente a él xD**

**Y si el fic fue de su agrado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchisimo :3**

**Pero las sorpresas todavía continúan, así que esperen un último one-shot, solamente que en esta historia se verá lo que Danny tuvo que pasar como genio, hasta lograr conseguir su felicidad y su más grande deseo…**

**RESUMEN:** _El genio de una lámpara mágica solamente tiene una sola tarea: cumplir tres deseos a su amo. No importando si eran buenos o malos, esa era la única misión de un genio. Aun cuando aquello no era lo que deseaba, el genio solamente estaba para servir y obedecer._

_En este caso, el genio aun recordaba su nombre, la casta a la que pertenecía y más que nada, su fuerte deseo de dejar de ser un genio._

_Una trágica, pero a la vez romántica manera de ver lo que Danny, el genio de la lámpara paso, para poder lograr obtener su deseo cumplido y mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado._

**Esto y mucho más les espera con… "Danny"**

**En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

**Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
